


Three times Mark carried Renjun home and the one-time Renjun carried Mark home.

by JustAlly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Markren has highkey been one of my favourite ships since day 1 and im going to miss the piggypags :(, the others make an appearance and jeno has a soft spot for injun (who doesn't)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: A timeline of events between pre-debut and marks graduation





	1. 1)

1)

The first time Mark ever had to carry Renjun home was the day before they were due to debut. They had practiced until 6pm until they were told to go home and rest as they had an early morning the next day.

All of them but Renjun piled into the van to take them back, the second oldest declined saying he just needed to work on a little bit more of the choreography. Mark had narrowed his eyes slightly at the younger boy, making him promise to be home within the next two hours.

Renjun sighed promising as he waved the others off before jogging back up to the studio and plugging his phone in the stereo, letting the music wash over him as he started to run through the dance once again.

He lost himself in the dance, practicing it over and over again only stopping to restart the music, panting softly as he took a swig from his drink. Before he knew it, he was laid on his back, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the practice room ceiling, with one arm around the back of his head.

“Tomorrow it all changes.” He whispered to himself, pushing himself up and bringing his knees to his chest. The Chinese teenager buried his head in his knees, trying to process everything, which is why he missed the door being opened.

“Renjun?” A familiar voice said quietly, walking nearer to the younger boy. Renjun lifted his head from his knees, blinking sleepily at his hyung. Mark smiled softly, sitting down next to the slightly younger boy and wrapping an arm around him, bringing the younger boy to curl into him.

“Are you okay?” The older boy asked, resting his head on top of Renjuns. Renjun hummed softly, mumbling something. “Junnie” Mark whispered, giggling softly. “I can’t hear you.” Renjun rubbed his eyes slightly, before looking up at the older boy. “It’s all going to change tomorrow isn’t it?” He questioned. “We’re officially going to be idols tomorrow.”

Mark nudged the shorter boy, smiling softly. “it’s gonna be okay, Injun. This’ll be the third time I’ve debuted now and it’s honestly the best feeling in the world. All the hard work we’ve put in ever since we arrived at the company is going to pay off. It’s okay to be nervous, I think we all are, but it’s going to be okay and you will love every single minute to it.”

The older boy curled the shorter boy into his arms more, humming softly as he ran a hand through his hair. “We’re all in this together, Jun. ( ~~cue hsm blasting out)~~. Me, you, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung. We’re nearly at the top of the smallest mountain and once we get to the top of that mountain, we open a variety of different options for ourselves and from that moment, we’ll start climbing the next highest mountain. I’m so so so proud of the seven of us for getting to this point and from then, we’ll have some obstacles in the way, but we’ll get through his together.”

Renjun looked up at the oldest of the seven, who had been thrown into this leader position after debuting as the maknae of one subunit, the second youngest of another and then now the oldest of seven, but, somehow Renjun knew he’d be one of the best leaders he’d ever met.

The younger teen leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the older boy, burying his head in the taller boys neck. Mark chuckled softly, wrapping his arms just as firmly around his second in command. They were the oldest two, Mark and Renjun, the oldest two of seven and Mark smiled softly, looking down at the younger boy in his arms and he knew he wouldn’t want anyone else to be his second in command. it was the two of them against the world. Forever.

Renjun lifted his head from where it was resting against Marks collarbone, before pursing his lips together and pressing them to the older boys’ cheek quickly, before ducking back down, a faint flush blossoming on his cheeks. “Thank you, Mark-hyung.” The younger boy whispered softly. Mark chuckled softly, pressing his lips to the top of Renjun’s forehead. “You’re always welcome, Junnie.”

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company. The younger boy who was still curled up in his hyungs arms, was struggling to keep his eyes open as he burrowed into the older boys heat. Mark chuckled softly, watching Renjun yawn softly, his eyes flickering shut.

Mark shook the younger boys shoulders softly, giggling lightly, when the younger boys eyes opened, glaring up at the older boy. “C’mon Junnie, let’s get back to the dorm.” The older boy fishing his phone out of his pocket to check what time it was, tutting softly when he realised the younger boy was supposed to be back a good two hours ago, taking a note in his head to have a word with him once their debut was over and done with about taking more care about himself.

The younger boy moved from where he was curled up, letting the older boy get up first before extending a hand to the younger boy and pulling the lighter boy up and helping him balance. Mark grinned softly, watching the shorter boy try and fight back the sleepiness creeping up on him.

The older boy bent down in front of the younger boy. “C’mon, climb on, I’ll piggyback you home.” The younger boy blinked slightly. “Are you sure? I’m heavy.” The older boy laughed softly, flicking the younger boys forehead. “Junnie, don’t try and lie, you’re the lightest out of all of us, you’re near enough a feather. Climb on.”

Renjun sighed softly, climbing on to the older boys back, wrapping his arms around his neck as the soon to be leader stood up, grabbing Renjun’s phone and bag off the side before walking to the exit, the younger boy falling asleep not long after they left. The older boy smiling softly as he felt Renjun’s soft breathes against his neck, the younger boy mumbling in his sleep.

The older boy made it to the dorms in no time and managed to open the door one handed, with Renjun still fast asleep on his back. He smiled softly as Jeno shut the door after him, thanking the younger boy with a smile before telling him to go get sleep, they had a busy day ahead of them. The third oldest nodded, brushing a piece of Renjun’s hair softly, before hugging his leader softly and making his way to his room which he shared with Jaemin and Donghyuck.

Mark pondered into his, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung’s room, placing the younger boy on the bed, having to rescue his throat from Renjun’s hands as the younger boy was clinging on for dear life, quickly giving the younger boys face a quick was using the wipes which were on the side, before taking Renjun’s shoes and socks off, and getting him changed into his pyjamas, kissing the younger boys forehead before going to get ready for bed himself, soon climbing into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. 2)

The second time that Mark had to carry Renjun home was after the younger boy had fallen sick after one of their performances. If there was anything going around the NCT members and even the trainees, then the younger boy was always one of the first to get it and in his luck, he was one of them that got it the worst as well. Mark could count easily the amount of times the younger boy had ended up having to visit a hospital after coming down with something, giving them all more scares than they could ever want.

It had been during the my first and last era, they’d only had their comeback the week before and then they were promoting it throughout the next few weeks, sadly, it was only with the six of them due to Jaemin being on hiatus due to a back injury he was currently recovering from.

Renjun had managed to make it all the way through the performance and once they were off stage, the sixteen year old had dashed to find a toilet, nearly passing out as he rushed there. The other five had carried on to their dressing room, thinking that the shortest boy had just been lost in the flurry of people who was crowded near the stage as they got off.

Mark paced up and down worriedly, staying in the dressing room for a minute before leaving to try and find the slightly younger boy, sending Jeno and Chenle one way while instructing Donghyuck and Jisung to wait there to see if the younger boy turned up. Mark walked back to near the stage hoping to find the tiny before frowning when he couldn’t find him. The oldest of them started calling out the younger boys name as he walked around the set, trying to spot any sign of Renjun’s shade of red hair.

Mark hurried into one of the bathrooms, checking each of the stalls quickly, hoping for anything, any sign of the younger boy. Renjun was extremely skinny and short, meaning that this wasn’t the first time that he had been lost, which meant that there was now a system where the sixteen year old had to stick to one of the taller members whenever they were walking back to the vans to take them home.

The older boy pushed open the last of the bathroom doors, letting a shriek of the younger boys name as he near enough stumbled over him. “Junnie!” Mark bent down next to the smaller boy, checking that he was breathing before moving him from where he was collapsed, his head resting on the toilet lid, propping him up against the wall as he shook his shoulder trying to do everything to wake the younger boy up. “Renjun!” He said loudly, trying not to let himself panic as the younger boy still didn’t wake him. Mark flushed the toilet before pulling the younger boy into his arms as he stood up, quickly rushing the shorter boy into the dressing room, Donghyuck and Jisung shooting up from where they were sat on the settee, letting the oldest place Renjun down on the settee, before trying to wake the younger boy up again.

“Hyuck, get me some water please, a bucket and some wet rags. Jisung, ring Chenle and Jeno and let them know we’ve found Renjun and to get back here.” The oldest instructed, turning his attention back to the younger boy who was still unconscious.  Donghyuck quickly arrived back, passing a cold bowl of water, some spare and a damp flannel to the older boy who placed the flannel on the younger boys forehead, hissing slightly when his hand came in contact with Renjun’s forehead.

“He’s burning up.” Mark mumbled to Donghyuck who had knelt next to them, placing some more flannels in the water before rinsing them out and pacing them to Mark who placed one on the crease of Renjun’s elbows and his neck. “How’s he doing?” Jeno asked rushing to sit near them.

Mark sighed softly. “We’re gonna have to get him home as soon as we can. He’s got a high temperature and vomited in the bathroom.” Jeno frowned softly, running a hand through Renjun’s hair, pressing a hand to the older teens forehead. “He’s definitely boiling up.” Mark opened his mouth to respond was cut off by a groan coming from the boy on the settee.

“Junnie?”

“Injun?”

“Renjunnie?”

The three of them started talking over each other, looking at the second oldest who had an arm over his eyes, trying to swallow back the sickly feeling. “Injun?” The oldest of them called, removing the younger boys hand. “Hey, Junnie.” The older boy said smiling down softly. “How are you feeling?”

The younger boy mumbled into his arm, moving slightly. “Shit.” Donghyuck let a soft laugh out. “That’s an understatement, Jun.” Mark and Jeno helped the shortest boy to sit against the arm of the settee, propping him up. “Do you still feel like vomiting?” The oldest boy asked, kneeling down in front of the younger boy. Renjun closed his eyes slightly, before opening them and shaking his head.

Mark sighed softly, checking his watch. “I’ll go tell the managers that we’re gonna have to go home early.” Renjun felt a flash of guilt wash over him as he looked down at his knees. “I’m sorry hyung, this is all my fault.” Mark’s, Jeno’s and Donghyuck’s eyebrows all raised as they looked at the smallest teen.

“Don’t you dare apologise, Renjun.” Donghyuck said, holding the older boys hand tightly. “You can’t help being sick, it’s just that time of year again.” Renjun sighed softly, leaning back into the settee as Mark got up to go talk to the managers. Jeno sat next to the slightly older boy and let him lean into his side.

Renjun was almost fully asleep again when Mark returned, he found himself being shaken awake by Donghyuck who was still sat near his knees, the younger boy smiling apologetically. Renjun blinked over at Mark, who was stood in front of them.           “Manager-hyung said we’re all good to go home.” Jisung and Chenle had been getting all of their stuff ready when Mark had left to talk to them.

“We’re all set to go.” Mark said, helping Renjun up from the settee. “C’mon Jun, I’ll piggypag you to the car.” Jeno and Donghyuck helped the smallest get onto his hyungs back, Renjun yawning softly again, as they all left. Jisung and Chenle running ahead with the bags while Donghyuck and Jeno walked either side of Mark and Renjun.


	3. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s 2am and I haven’t proofread it, sorry shshs

The third time that Mark carried Renjun was during the Go music video filming. Both Mark and Donghyuck had missed part of the filming, so by the time they got there, the others had nearly finished their individual scenes. Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle had already gone back to the hotel to freshen up but Jisung was filming his when they arrived and Renjun hadn’t even started yet.

Renjun was laid on his back when they arrived, with one arm behind his head watching the sun go down. Donghyuck pushed Mark towards the other boy, before making his way to watch Jisung. Mark stood there for a minute, just watching the sun shine down on the younger male, smiling softly as he watched the younger boys chest rise and fall gently.

Mark walked towards him, laying down next to him and wrapping an arm around the younger boys shoulders, bringing him into his chest. “Alright Jun?” Mark asked, running a hand through the younger boys hair. Renjun mumbled something into Marks chest, curling his head around so he was facing towards the sunset once again.

Mark continued running a hand through the younger boys hair as the two of them sat in a calm silence, watching as the sun got lower and lower until it had completely disappeared. Jisung had finished his scene, so the youngest boy and Donghyuck started making their way to where the two were still laid.

Donghyuck threw himself down next to them, ruffling Marks hair, making the oldest of the seven swat as him playfully, with Jisung sitting down on the other side. Mark propped himself up on one elbow as Renjun sat up and stretched his limbs before falling back into Marks chest.

The four of them sat talking softly, watching as the moon started to rise and become more visible. The peacefulness was only disturbed when Renjun was called over to film his scenes. The three others turned away from the view, turning to watch the shortest boy film his scenes. Mark couldn’t take his eyes off the younger boy, watching his every move with a faint smile on his face. Donghyuck nudged the older boy in the ribs slightly, as he and Jisung shared a knowing smile. “He looks good, doesn’t he?” He teased softly, to which the older boy nodded softly, not taking his eyes of Renjun.

“He looks amazing in the sun, but, when the moon comes out, it’s like he starts to come alive and become the star we know he is.” The oldest mumbled, watching the younger boy as he moved over to one side. The smallest boy flashing them all a wave and a grin as he took a swig of his drink before carrying on.

Mark had known for a long while that his relationship with Renjun had started changing, he found himself seeking the younger boys company more and more, initiating skinship as much as he felt comfortable to do so, always wanting to be around him, cuddling up with him and sharing late night hot chocolates when they stumble back from rehearsals.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on just what they were becoming, but, the one thing for sure he knew, was that it definitely wasn’t just friendship, but, South Korea wasn’t that accepting on lgbt relationships. Donghyuck seemed to notice that the taller boy was lost in his own thoughts and nudged him softly. “Mark-hyung…” He started, the older boy twisting his head to look at his best friend. “It’s okay if you like Injun.”

Mark startled back slightly, sighing softly as the younger boy carried on. “We can all see it. Even the 127 hyungs have started to realise it.” Jisung nodded his head from where he was sat on the other side of Mark. “You don’t have to be afraid, hyung. We just want you to be happy and if Renjun-hyung makes you happy, then go for it, don’t let society or anyone else tell you otherwise. Don’t be afraid to be who you are, no matter what anyone else thinks.”

Mark pulled the younger boys into a hug, pressing his lips to both of their foreheads. “When did you two get so wise and grown up?” Donghyuck laughed softly. “We could ask you the exact same question, our Mark-hyung.” Mark opened his mouth to respond to the two younger boys but was cut of by a shriek of pain coming from the only other member who was filming with them.

The three of them shot to their feet as they looked at Renjun who was on the ground clutching his ankle. “Injun.” Donghyuck cried out as himself, Mark and Jisung dashed over to the shorter boy. The smallest boy, was gripping his ankle with one hand with his other hand covering his face.

Mark crouched down next to Renjun’s ankle, with Donghyuck and Jisung kneeling either side of Renjun. “Junnie, I need to see, let hyung see.” The younger boy hissed as he took his hand off his ankle, Mark sucking a breath in as he realised that the younger boys ankle had already started swelling. He prodded Renjun’s ankle as gently as he could, making the smaller boy let out a small yelp. “Sorry Junnie.” He apologised, running a hand through the others hair. “I think we’re gonna have to take you to get checked out.”

Renjun sighed loudly, leaning into Donghyuck’s side, the younger boy rubbing his arm slightly, while Jisung was rubbing his back. “Alright, lets get you up Junnie.” Donghyuck moved out of the way so Mark could take his place, placing Renjun’s hands in one of his and instructing Jisung to do it with the other hand. “Push down on our hands and we’ll help push you up.”

Between the three of them, they managed to get the smaller boy up and balancing between Jisung and Mark. “We’ll get you up on my back rather than risking you hurting yourself even more.” The oldest instructed, bending down in front of the younger boy, the two other boys helping him onto Mark’s back.

The older boy stood up, being careful not to hit Renjun’s ankle on the floor. Donghyuck getting their manager who brought the car around, the three of them helping Renjun to get into the car, before getting into the car with him. The managers deciding that they didn’t want to risk anymore injuries for the night.

Three hours later and one sprained bandaged ankle later, the four of them finally got home, with Mark carrying Renjun to and from the car and up to his room. The older boy fretting over the younger boy, making sure that his ankle was propped and that he was comfortable, until Renjun burst out laughing, pulling the older boy down onto the bed with him.

“Mark, I’m fine. Honestly.” Renjun reassured, cuddling upto the older boys side. Mark ignored the drop of honorifics, bringing the younger boy into his side. Waiting in the hospital gave him plenty of time to think about his feelings towards the younger boy, the talk with Jisung and Donghyuck early helped a lot.

Mark pressed his lips to the younger boys forehead. “I’m glad you’re okay, Jun.” He hummed softly. “I’m okay, I promise Mark hyung.” Renjun tilting his head up so his lips brushed against Mark’s cheek. “Injun…” He whispered softly, tilting the younger boys chin up. “Can i?” He asked, looking at the younger boys lips. Renjun nodded, leaning up to press his lips to Marks.

Mark stayed there stunned for a second before moving his lips back against Renjun’s. It was awkward, and it was sweet, and it was everything that defined the two of them. It was their first kiss and for them it was perfect. Renjun pulled back a minute later, slightly out of breath. Mark giggled lightly, pressing his lips to Renjun’s once again before pulling back.

Renjun let a soft laugh out. “I’ve been waiting a long time for that to happen.” Mark laughed, kissing the corner of Renjun’s mouth. “Sorry it took me so long.” Renjun hummed softly, curling back into Mark’s chest. “I really like you Injun, I-I think I have for a while, it was right in front of me and well, we know what my eye sights like, it’s shitty on even the best day, so I was completely oblivious to this, until I realised every time I looked at you, my heart would race and all I could think about was you and how I was just falling in love with you this whole time. You were right in front of me, my shining star, who lights up a room as soon as he walks in. The boy who makes my day the best, the one I always want to come back to after I’ve been at train all day. The one I want to curl up with and watch films all day with. The one I like, the one I want to piggypag round and scoop you up in my arms and spin you round.”

The older boy was cut off from his ranting by Renjun pressing his lips to his once more. The younger boy breaking the kiss a few seconds later. “I like you too, hyung.” Renjun laughed softly, cuddling into the other boy. Mark wrapped his arms around the younger boy tightly, pressing his lips to the younger boys forehead. “Will you be mine, Jun? to hold my hand, go on dates with me, let me hug you and have you sat on my knee, with my arms wrapped around you, curl into my side on the settee, watch films with me and throw popcorn at me if I start being cheesy, so will you, Huang Renjun, be mine, be my boyfriend?”

Renjun nodded, smiling brightly “I’ll be yours if you be mine, Mark Lee.” Mark pressed his lips to Renjun’s once again, before pulling back. “Always, Jun.” Renjun giggled lightly. “I guess we’re boyfriends then.” The two of them shared another kiss before settling down to go to sleep.

                                                                                                           

 

**Author's Note:**

> markren have a massive softspot in my heart and they always will, i think it's because i'm smackbang in the middle of their ages, like mark's six months older than me but Injun's only 6 days younger than me and ugh, i know they'll see each other in nct as a whole but i'm going to miss them being in dream together.
> 
> shoutout to jayjay and maya for helping me rant about this, ily both lots <3
> 
> (and to kai for listening to me rant about markren shsh)


End file.
